


Family Vacation

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: On vacation, Sirius and Remus talk about wanting to expand their family





	1. Chapter 1

Remus stared out the window at the ocean. In the distance, he saw James and Lily playing with their son Harry, and his and Sirius’ son Teddy. The six of them decided to go to Hawaii for a family vacation before the boys started their first year of Hogwarts.  
Sirius walked up behind his husband, wrapping his arms around the sexy werewolf’s torso. “Beautiful.”  
“It is a beautiful view. I wish we could stay here forever,” Remus told him as he felt lips touch the back of his neck.  
“Me too. And when I said beautiful I wasn’t referring to the outside view. I was referring to you,” Sirius told him between kisses.  
Remus grinned. “I know. Wanna go join them?”  
Sirius looked shocked. “Moony? You’re not forgetting something are you?”  
“Of course not,” Remus replied confused. “It’s not our wedding anniversary. It’s none of our birthdays. What else is there?”  
Sirius pulled Remus by the hand onto their bed. “Only one of the most important things ever. Remember about 12 years ago when we found someone to be a donor for us to have a child?”  
Remus smiled as the memories came flooding back. “Yeah, I guess it was about 12 years ago that we found a donor.”  
“It wasn’t about 12 years, it was 12 years ago today.”  
“Wow Padfoot. I’m impressed.”  
“I’m not dumb you know.”  
“I know that you’re not,” Remus told him giving him a kiss. “I never thought you were.”  
Sirius smiled as he moved on top of his husband. “On this day twelve years ago we took a huge step in creating a family. Have you ever thought about having another one?” Sirius’s eyes were hopeful. More than anything he wanted a little girl.  
“I don’t know Sirius,” Remus told him with a straight face. “Choosing to have another child is a huge decision.”  
“I know and I know you want one. Don’t even try to deny it,” Sirius told him giving him a kiss.  
Remus moaned. “I do. I really do. We can talk about this later ok? Promise. Let’s just enjoy this vacation.”  
Sirius was content with that for now. “Ok. We’ll talk about this later.”  
“Uncle Prongs, where are my dads,” Teddy asked James looking at the hotel. “I thought they were going to come join us.”  
“They’re probably being lazy,” James told Teddy. Lily looked at him with a knowing smile.  
“I’m not dumb. I know about sex. When Harry and I spent the night at Ron’s we overheard Charlie and Bill talking about it,” Teddy replied with a Padfoot like smirk.  
Lily laughed as she heard James mumble something about “too much like Padfoot for his own good” under his breath. “They’ll be out here soon,” James told Teddy. “I think Harry needs you to go back over to him.”  
Thirty minutes later, Sirius and Remus decided to grace the others with their presence. “FINALLY,” Teddy yelled running over to hug his fathers. “WHAT TOOK THE TWO OF YOU SO LONG?”  
“Hey buddy, sorry. Your father was distracting me,” Sirius told him winking at Remus.  
“Not true,” Remus told him with a smile.  
“Yes it is. You were standing there looking ridiculously sexy that I couldn’t help but get into your pants.”  
Remus rolled his eyes as Teddy groaned. “Too much information dad!”  
Teddy pulled Sirius away to where Harry was waiting by their sand castle. Lily, James, and Remus watched as Sirius, Teddy and Harry build a sand castle.  
“I’m about to go destroy that,” James told them as he ran over to the children.  
Lily laughed at James. “He can be so mean sometimes.”  
Remus chuckled. “Yes. Once a Marauder always one.”  
“Are you as worried as Teddy starting Hogwarts as we are about Harry,” Lily asked looking at her best friend.  
“I don’t know. In a way yes, of course. On the other hand, I had the time of my life at Hogwarts and met many great people and I hope that Teddy has that experience as well. Though, it is going to be a lot quieter around the house without him around.”  
Lily grinned. “What if you weren’t away from him?”  
“What are you talking about,” Remus asked looking away from his husband.  
“I hear that there is an opening for a teaching position at Hogwarts. Minerva told me that Dumbledore is looking for a new Defense against the Dark arts teacher. You wouldn’t be interested in that would you?”  
Remus looked at Lily to see if she was serious or joking with him. “You’re not serious.”  
“I am being serious. Look, how cool would it be if the two of us work together? Sirius could stay at the castle with you. James stays with me most of the time.”  
Remus grinned. “Do you really think that Dumbledore and McGonagall will want 3 Marauders and the offspring of three marauders under the same roof?”  
“The three of you are completely different from how you were at school. Not completely but you have grown up,” Lily told him.  
“I’ll consider this. I haven’t heard anything about him retiring.”  
“As a professor, I hear these things first. I just thought I would let you know. You would be the perfect person for the job. Just think about it,” Lily told him giving him a kiss on the cheek. The two of them went to join their family. They spent the majority of the day at the beach soaking up the sun before retiring to their rooms.  
Remus and Sirius stood outside on the balcony watching the sunset while Lily and James were having a romantic evening alone and Harry and Teddy were watching movies in their room. “I don’t want to pressure you Moony, but it is later and you said we could talk about having a child later,” Sirius said taking Remus’ hand in his.  
“I want a child Pads, I really do.”  
“Then what’s the problem?”  
“I don’t know,” Remus admitted.  
“Talk to me Moons,” Sirius told him giving him a kiss on the forehead.  
“I don’t know. I never had a good relationship with my sibling. I guess I might be afraid that the same thing would happen if we had another child,” Remus admitted quietly. “Aren’t you afraid of that? You and Regulus weren’t close growing up.”  
“But we are now. You and I both know that they’ll fight. Siblings always fight. But I think they’ll love each other and if they don’t well, it won’t be our fault. All we can do is be the best parents that we can be. We can teach them how to love each other,” Sirius told him. “And despite all of our differences Reg and I are close now, and he makes a great babysitter for when we need a night to ourselves. We can wait a while before talking about this again. Just consider it alright?”  
Remus nodded. “I love you Padfoot.”  
“I love you too. Is there something on your mind? You seem a bit distracted?”  
“Yes actually. Lily told me something interesting. Apparently there is going to be a position for defense against the dark arts at Hogwarts. She suggested I talk to Dumbledore. What are your thoughts on that?”


	2. School Talk

Sirius’ grin worried Remus. “Oh Moony. I think that would be fantastic.”  
“You just want me to be a teacher so you could corrupt the children right,” Remus asked with a smile.  
“Oh Moony. You’d make an EXCELLENT teacher. You’ve taught me so many things over the years,” Sirius said suggestively.  
“Please be serious Sirius.”  
“I am being serious. Moony, you’d be the best teacher Hogwarts has ever had. IF this is what you want to do then you should pursue it. I’m behind you one thousand percent.”  
“I’ll talk to Dumbledore when we get back,” Remus told him with a smile after a few minutes of silence.  
“Great!” Sirius pulled him into a deep kiss. “Oh and I’m giving Teddy my copy of the map for school.”  
“Of course you are. That doesn’t surprise me. I’m guessing that Prongs is going to give Harry his copy?”  
“Of course Moony. You’ll still have yours so we can get into mischief of our own while we’re there,” Sirius told him with a smile.  
“That will make McGonagall’s year,” Remus told him giving him a tight hug.  
“I’ll walk in there behind you like, ‘Surprise McKitty bet you thought you saw the last of me in this school,” Sirius told him laughing. “Can you just imagine the look on her face?”  
“I don’t have to. I imagine it will look similar to the many looks you’ve gotten from her during our times at school. And you’re speaking like I’m going to get the job.”  
“You will. You’ll deserve it. You’re the best.” Sirius touched Remus’ face softly. “Those kids will be lucky to have you as their teacher. I wish I could have had a teacher like you in school.”  
Remus laughed. “I felt like I was your teacher a lot of the time.”  
“I’m not sorry I was a pain to you.”  
“You wouldn’t be you if you weren’t a pain to me in some way,” Remus teased giving Sirius a kiss on the nose. Sirius laughed and led Remus to their bed.  
“But you would be in a lot more pain if you didn’t have me around,” Sirius told him giving him a kiss.  
“That’s true. I’m so glad that Dumbledore told me I was welcome at Hogwarts despite my condition. I’m also glad that my condition didn’t hinder us from having a family,” Remus said looking at Sirius with sad eyes.  
Sirius kissed him. “You are the best father ever. Teddy is lucky to have you. I am lucky to have you. Hogwarts will be lucky to have you.”  
“And our future children?”  
Sirius looked at Remus with the biggest dopiest grin. “They’ll be lucky to have you too.”  
The next couple of hours were spent in making love. Sirius kissed the top of Remus’s head as Remus started to doze off. As he was about to go to sleep, James texted him. Sirius reluctantly left his husbands side to go meet James at the bar.  
“How are things,” James asked buying Sirius a drink.  
“Really great,” Sirius said with a smile. “I love being here. I love my life right now. Everything is perfect. Is something up? I got the impression that you wanted to be alone with Lily.”  
“She’s asleep. I’m assuming Moony is asleep as well?”  
“Yeah. He’s so handsome when he sleeps. He’s also handsome when he’s awake. When he’s angry, sad, and especially when he’s happy. Oh and definitely when he’s horny, and…”  
“Padfoot, shut up. You’re saying things I don’t care to hear. It’s bad enough I lived with the two of you for three years while you dated and had to see things,” James teased.   
Sirius laughed. “Oh Prongs, you know you’re jealous of my sex life with Moony.”  
“Not true at all. I have a great sex life with Lily thank you very much,” James told him. “But i wanted to talk to you about something without Lily and Remus around.”  
“Is everything ok?”  
“I saw somebody today that looked a lot like Peter,” James said reluctantly. Sirius’s body tensed up and his calm facial expressions quickly turned into anger. “Calm down. I am not saying it WAS him, but it looked a lot like him and IF it was him, then I wanted to let you know.”  
The glass in Sirius’s hand shattered as the memories of Peter’s betrayal came to the front of his mind.


	3. Traitor Peter

“Are you sure it was him Prongs? It could have been someone else? There are a lot of people who have people who look like them in the world. It could be a mistake. You do have poor eye sight after all,” Sirius told him trying to brush it off.  
“That’s possible,” James admitted, though he was 100% sure it was Pettigrew. “But just keep in mind that it could be him.”  
“What are the odds of him being at the same place we’re at though,” Sirius asked James angrily. “I can’t take this.”  
“Look Pads, there’s a chance I might be mistaken. If I am then I’m sorry for bringing up these feelings again,” James told him. “What Peter did was wrong. He shouldn’t have tried to get Remus killed.”  
Sirius stood up. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow James.” He went back to his bed and wrapped his arms tightly around Remus waking him up.  
“Sirius,” Remus mumbled sleepily. “Whassamatter?” Remus turned over to where he was facing Sirius.  
“I love you Moony,” Sirius said kissing Remus. “Forever.”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“What makes you think something’s wrong,” Sirius asked between kisses.  
“I know you.”  
“It’s nothing to worry about right now. I just wanted to let you know that i love you,” Sirius told Remus softly. Remus threw an arm around Sirius and smiled.  
“I love you too.”  
“Sorry I woke you up,” Sirius told him seriously.  
“Wow. I’ve never gotten a sincere apology from you before for waking me up. Something really must be wrong,” Remus told him slightly worried.  
“We’ll talk in the morning. I love you.”  
“Love you too weird dog,” Remus muttered with a smile.  
Sirius laughed. “I’ll be right back. I’m going to go check on Teddy and Harry.” Sirius opened the door to the boys’ room where the boys were consumed in playing a video game.  
“Hi Dad. Is everything ok,” Teddy asked not taking his eyes off the tv screen.  
“Yeah. Just wanted to check on the two of you.”  
“We’re find Padfoot,” Harry replied.  
“Ok. If you need anything then come knock on our door,” Sirius told them slightly worried. “Goodnight.”  
Sirius went back into his room to find Remus missing. His heart stopped. “MOONY!”  
Remus ran out of the bathroom. “Padfoot, what are you yelling about? I was just in the bathroom!”  
Sirius hugged him tightly. “I just freaked out. Lets go to bed.”  
Remus sighed. “Are you going to tell me what is causing you to act odd?”  
Sirius pulled Remus onto the bed while kissing him. “Love you Moons.”  
“Padfoot you aren’t going to seduce your way out of talking to me.”  
“We’ll talk in the morning, I promise. Just kiss me.” Remus obliged.  
After Remus fell asleep again, Sirius just laid there looking at him and touching him. As much as he wanted to forget about Peter the memory of that day, he betrayed them replayed in his mind. They knew that Peter had gotten a job at the Ministry for someone named Umbridge, but none of them had heard about her since she was new. She specifically recruited Peter for his relationship with Remus. None of them knew that Umbridge had seduced Peter with fame and fortune and all he had to do was bring Remus to her so she could put him down. Umbridge had made Peter feel special and unique. She loved Peter. Sirius headed off to babysit Tonks, while Peter contacted Remus about meeting up for lunch. Remus went to the place Peter suggested even though he had never heard of it, but he didn’t have any reason to not trust Peter so he went. When Remus got to the restaurant, he was attacked by a couple of ex Slytherins. On the way to the destination, Remus touched the tattoo on the underside of his arm, which would alert Sirius he was in danger. (The two of them had gotten the matching tattoos, which also served as a method for contacting each other in times of danger. Lily and James had gotten them too.) When Sirius had felt that shock on his arm, his mind went crazy and he dropped Tonks off with James and headed to the area where Remus had been taken in his animangus form so no one would see. When Sirius saw Peter was involved he hid in a bush, disguising himself and watched as Remus was led out of the vehicle in chains. Sirius was mad, but he stayed where he was to see what was going on.  
“What’s happening,” Remus asked as he the blindfold was taken off his face. Remus was shocked to see Peter standing there with Umbridge.  
“Your friend, Mr. Pettigrew has brought you to me because he knows that the world is better off without your kind.”  
Sirius looked as Remus who turned pale. “That’s not true. If that is true, he wouldn’t have been friends with me all these years.”  
Peter shrugged. “I was afraid of not supporting you. James would have never talked to me again and Sirius would have knocked me out every day. Even when we were 12, I knew that he had special feelings for you. I couldn’t risk being turned against.”  
“You turned into an animangus to help me,” Remus told him feeling hurt and confused. “I thought you were my friend.”  
“I was your friend because I had to be! I didn’t want James and Sirius to stop being friends with me. If I were to be against you then that would have put them against me and they would have turned the whole school against me,” Peter yelled spitting on him. “You need to be put down before you can kill someone!”  
“I have taken every precaution to not kill someone,” Remus yelled. “I’m different than the other werewolves. Peter, why are you doing this?”  
Umbridge smiled and laughed. “You’re a dangerous breed. It is too big of a risk to have you living. Children’s lives are at risk.”  
Sirius couldn’t take it anymore when Umbridge pointed her wand at Remus and performed the cruciatus curse on Remus. “STUPEFY!” Umbridge went down first. Sirius stunned the others, leaving Peter alive. He put Peter in a full body bind curse so he couldn’t escape before he unbound Remus.  
“Moony. My Moony. I love you and am glad you’re ok,” Sirius told him breaking down as he tightly hugged his lover.  
Remus clutched Sirius tightly as tears fell down his face. “I was hoping you got the message. I’m sorry. I know that you were spending time with Tonks today.”  
“Don’t even apologize Moony. You’re my number one priority and you needed me. You’re never a bother to me. I am going to kill this rat!”  
“Don’t kill him Sirius,” Remus begged. “You don’t know if he was under the imperius curse or not.”  
“Somehow I doubt it. Hearing him say all those things, made me replay everything. I remember the look of disgust on his face when he found out you were a werewolf. I chalked it up to family prejudice being passed down but I don’t think he ever got over that. Don’t take anything about what they said to you to heart. You are not a monster. You are a human. You are loved. You’re going to be ok!”  
After a few minutes of kissing, Sirius untied Peter and yelled at him.  
“She promised me fame and fortune and love. I’m not going to apologize for doing it. There were some points she had. The world would be better off without werewolves,” Peter told Sirius. “I don’t know why you are choosing to sleep with such a disgusting creature.” After those words, Sirius knocked him out and called Mad Eye Moody who took care of everything. Eventually, Umbridge and her minions were thrown in Azkaban while Peter got off because he claimed that he was under the imperious curse and there was no evidence to suggest otherwise. After that, the marauders cut off contact with Peter. Throughout the night Sirius whispered I love you to Remus over and over which Remus found adorable. Around 6 in the morning, Sirius fell asleep. When Remus woke up again after 8, he laughed at how Sirius was all over him. He hadn’t seen Sirius this clingy in a long time. In fact, the last time Sirius had been this clingy and weird was after the Peter incident. It took a while to detangle himself from Sirius’s body.  
“Where are you going,” Sirius asked groggily. “Moony, you didn’t think I didn’t notice you moving me off of you did you?”  
Remus chuckled. “I was hoping you wouldn’t. Is something going on? It has something to do with Peter doesn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> from my old tumblr


End file.
